Akatsuki VS Guardian Seiyo?
by Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko
Summary: Author mengundang Akatsuki dan para Guardian untuk bertanding menentukan siapa yang paling hebat. Fic crossover pertama saia. OOC, OC, garing kriuk-kriuk. CH 3 UPDATE! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**AKATSUKI VS GUARDIAN SEIYO?**

**Halo~! XD Yui Hirasawa kembali! Fic ini sebenarnya udah saia pikirkan sebelum fic kedua saia, tapi baru bisa dipublish sekarang dikarenakan saia malas. *gaploked* Peringatan: Fic crossover pertama!**

**Ya udah, kita lanjut ke lanjut aja! GTS (Go To Story)!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masaksih Kasih Molto *geplaked by Masashi*

Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit sensei!

Akatsuki VS Guardian Seiyo © Amu 'Yui Hirasawa' Hinamori.

**Rated : **T aja!

**Genre : **Humor (dikit) sisanya silahkan readers sekalian tentuin. XD *geplaked*

**Summary :** Author mengajak Akatsuki dan Guardian Seiyo untuk liburan yang sebenarnya untuk membuat mereka bertanding siapa yang lebih hebat? OOC, OC, ancur, abal, dsb-?-. Please RnR?

**~AKATSUKI VS GUARDIAN SEIYO~**

**Naruto side:**

Disebuah bukit nan jauh-?- (RALAT! Ini mah opening Teletubies!) Disebuah bukit kumuh nan buluk. Terdapat sebuah gua mewah (MEpet saWAH) yang ditinggali oleh 10 mahluk yang entah mau disebut mahluk apa. *dihajar Akatsuki* Berikut biodata mereka:

Pein aka Leader bokep *dilempar piercing* Seluruh tubuh dipasangi piercing dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut-?-. Gemar mengoleksi majalah bokep.

2 Konan. Satu-satunya cewe di Akatsuki. Takut air. Kenapa? Karena tubuhnya terbuat dari koran bekas hasil mulung di TPA bersama Pain. *tampoled*

3. Itachi. Uchiha satu ini mengalami penuaan dini. *di amaterasu* Mengoleksi semua kosmetik yang menunda 7 penuaan dini demi mengalahkan otoutonya yang berkepala pantat ayam itu. *di chidori SasUKE*

4. Kisame si Hiu Darat *di samehada* Menjadi ½ manusia ½ hiu karena durhaka pada ibunya (Readers: Emangnya Malin Kundang?)

5. Deidara si Banci Taman Lawang *di bom* Jenis kelamin masih misterius. Fans no. 1 Nordin M. Top.

6. Sasori Saos Tiram *di kugutsu* (Sasori: Itu sih Saori!) Memiliki 99% koleksi boneka Barbie. (Readers: Loh? Mana 1% sisanya? Yui: Bendaharanya kan pelit! *dicekek Kakuzu*)

7. Tobi Anak Autis. *ditimpuk lollipop* Selalu berteriak 'Tobi anak baik' menggunakan toa hasil nyolong pas 17-an kemarin. (Yang begini anak baik?) (-.-')

8. Kakuzu. Rentenir bangkotan ini *digampar* menjabat sebagai bendahara(m) Akasuki. pelit!

9. Hidan. Tak bisa mati aka hidup abadi aka ZOMBIE! *disabit* Penganut aliran sesat DJ aka Disk Jockey-?- Salah! Maksud saia Dewa Jashin.

10. Zetsu. 1/3 manusia 1/3 tanaman 1/3 kanibal *dimakan* Gemar memakan daging mayat berikut tulangnya-?- (Rakus amat!)

Sekarang kita menuju Guardian!

**Shugo Chara side:**

Disebuah rumah kaca yang entah pemiliknya memang suka kaca atau tak sanggup membeli bahan bangunan ini *dikeroyok Guardian* ditempati oleh 5 orang Guardian. Mereka adalah:

1. Hinamori Amu aka Author! *digampar Amu + Peach-Pit* Menepati posisi Joker. Mempunyai 4 Shugo Chara. Ngefans ma Tadase sejak pindah ke Seiyo Gakuen.

2. Hotori Tadase. Menempati posisi King (Kong). *digetok pake rod* Mempunyai 1 Shugo Chara. Terobsesi menjadi raja karena pengaruh iklan rokok. (Author lupa mereknya)

3. Fujisaki Nagihoko. Menempati posisi Jack(ie Chan) (Bener gak tulisannya?) *digeplak* Mempunyai 2 Shugo Chara. (1 Kalau jadi cowo, 1 kalau jadi cewe) Sebelumnya pernah jadi Fujisaki Nadeshiko aka cewe. (Banci dong!) *digetok pake panci*

4. Mashiro Rima. Menempati posisi (Silver) Queen. *di Juggling Party* Mempunyai 1 Shugo Chara. Digosipkan pacaran sama Nagihiko.

5. Yuiki Yaya. Menempati posisi (Portgas D.) Ace. (Ace: HATSYIIIII!) Mempunyai 1 Shugo Chara. Ingin terus menjadi bayi karena tidak pernah tinggi. *di timpuk bebek karet*

Oke, sekarang kita mulai ceritanya! Happy Reading!

**~AKATSUKI VS GUARDIAN SEIYO~**

**Naruto side:**

Didepan sebuah gua, tampak 2 orang sedang bermalas-malasan. Tampak aura mesum terpancar-?- dari muka mereka berdua.

"Eh, Itachi. Lu lagi boring gak?" tanya Pein.

"Iya nih. Kita liburan aja yuk!" ejek-?- maksudnya ajak Itachi.

"Ya elah. Lu kan tau ndiri kalau rentenir itu gak bakal ngaih duit cuma buat liburan,"

"Iya juga sih,"

"Kedalam aja yuk! Panas nih,"

Setelah mereka masuk kedalam, tiba-tiba pintu didobrak dengan sukses oleh bocah lolipop.

"TOBI ANAK BAIK BAWA SURAT BUAT LEADER!" teriak si bocah autis sambil berlari menuju leader mereka yang langsung disambut oleh tendangan Deidara tepat dimuka Tobi. "Nice kick, senpai!" ujar Tobi sambil mengancungkan jempol ala Gai dan Lee.

"Siniin suratnya!" surat itupun direbut oleh si mesum. *ditusuk piercing*

**Yth, Pein aka leader Akatsuki.**

**Saia, Yui Hirasawa selaku author fic ini, ingin mengajak kalian liburan selama kurang lebih 1 minggu. Tentu saja 'gratis'. Jika kalian setuju tinggal berteriak 'YA' dan kalau tidak setuju harap membayar denda sebesar 30.000 ryo.**

**Salam, Yui Hirasawa.**

Kakuzu tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung berteriak 'YA' karena 2 alasan: 1. Gratis. 2. Tak mau bayar denda.

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi surat dari pintu depan yang langsung namplok dimuka Pein. Hampir saja surat tak berdosa itu-?- di Shinra Tensei kalau saja Konan dan Itachi tidak menahan Pein.

Isi surat akan dibacakan oleh Tobi.

**Karena kalian telah setuju, maka saia beri peta untuk menuju lokasi. Batas waktu sampai jam 5 sore.**

Akatsuki dengan cepat (Baca: 3 jam) langsung mempersiapkan keperluan mereka.

"KALIAN SUDAH SIAP?" teriak Pein pake toa.

"SUDAH!"  
"KITA PERGI SEKARANG!"

**Shugo Chara side:**

Di dalam rumah kaca (tepatnya Royal Garden) terlihat 4 bocah SD sedang berbincang-bincang sambil minum teh.

"Lihat! Kita dapat surat dari gitaris Ho-kago tea time!" teriak Yaya dari pintu masuk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan surat.

"Hah? Sini, coba aku liat suratnya!" Tadase langsung merebut surat itu dari Yaya, sweatdrop.

"Tadase, ada apa?" tanya Amu.

"Ini sih, bukan dari gitaris Ho-kago tea time, tapi dari Author!" all sweatdrop.

"Tadase, cepat baca suratnya!" paksa Amu.

**Yth, Tadase selaku King Chair**

**Saia, Yui Hirasawa selaku author fic ini, ingin mengajak kalian liburan selama kurang lebih 1 minggu. Tentu saja 'gratis'. Jika kalian setuju tinggal berteriak 'YA' dan kalau tidak setuju saia akan membawa paksa Amu dan Ikuto ke rumah saia. XD**

**Salam, Yui Hirasawa.**

All sweatdrop stadium-?- 2

"Kenapa harus aku dan Ikuto sih?" keluh Amu.

"Ya sudah, kita ikuti saja permintaan Author ini," kata Nagi.

Tiba-tiba datng sebuah surat disertai bata-?- ke dalam Royal Garden. Tetapi bata tersebut menimpa seseorang sehingga dia tewas ditempat. (Readers: Kejam!)

Beginilah kira-kira do'a mereka:  
Amu: Semoga dia bisa beristirahat dengan damai.

Nagi: Semoga arwahnya diterima.

Rima: Semoga dia tidak gentayangan.

Yaya: Semoga dia tenang.

Tadase: Amin.

Loh? Tunggu! Kalau mereka masih lengkap, siapa yang tewas? Ternyata setelah diselidiki tim Densus 88-?- dibantu FBI-?- dan CIA -?- ternyata bata tersebut menimpuk seekor tikus dan mereka berlima sedang menonton berita tentang pembunuhan. (Sejak kapan di Royal Garden ada TV?)

"Pembunuhnya kejam sekali ya Amuchi!" kata Yaya.

"Apakah ini ulah Easter?" tebak Tadase.

"Mana mungkin mereka membunuh kan? Mereka kan hanya berburu Batsu Tama!" bantah Rima.

"Hm… Iya juga sih,"

"Eh, disana ada surat," kata Nagi seraya menonjok-?- maksud saia menunjuk surat beserta bata tadi.

"Aku saja yang baca," kata Amu

**Karena kalian telah setuju, maka saia beri peta untuk menuju lokasi. Batas waktu sampai jam 5 sore.**

"Oke, kita berangkat!" teriak Tadase.

"Ya!"

**Normal side:**

Sekarang kita menuju tempat pertemuan. Disana terlihat cewe berkacamata yang tidak lain, tidak bukan, tidak salah lagi, adalah Author! (Readers: *plok plok plok*)

"Mereka kok lama sih? Saia paling tidak suka menunggu!" keluh author aka saia.

"Eh, tuh mereka datang," kata Akari aka narator sambil menunjuk 2 kelompok orang.

"Ng… Kalian siapa?" tanya Pein pada anggota Guardian.

"Eh, Hinamori. Jangan-jangan mereka anggota Easter. Lihat, penampilannya mencurigakan gitu," bisik Tadase pada Amu.

"Iya ya," Amu hanya manggut-manggut.

"Nih bocah ditanyain mala bisik-bisik un. Cepat jawab un!" bentak banci *plak* maksud saia Deidara.

Tiba-tiba datang bola dari arah depan Akatsuki sehingga bola tersebut mendarat dengan

Dengan sukses dimuka ancur Hidan. *disabit*

"SIAPA YANG NENDANG NIH BOLA KEMUKA GUE YANG MULUS INI?" marah Hidan sambil mencabik-cabik bola tak berdosa itu disertai muntah berjama'ah yang dilakukan oleh Akatsuki (-Hidan) dan Guardian.

"Oh ya, saia lupa bilang kalau saia juga mengundang Kukai, Ikuto dan Utau," kata author sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yo, Joker, King, Queen, Jack, dan Ace!" sapa Kukai sambil mengangkat tanganya. Sementara itu Ikuto tetap stay cool dan Utau menjitak kepala Kukai yang bertingkah layaknya anak autis.

"Hah! Berhubung semuanya sudah kumpul, kita langsung saja berangkat ke tujuan. Pertandingan dimulai besok jam 7 pagi," teriak author dengan bijak. *ditimpukin readers*

"Hah? Pertandingan apa?" all (-author dan Akari) bertanya-tanya plus cengok.

"Loh? Saia belum bilang ya?"

"BELUM!"  
"Maaf, saia lupa," kata author seraya ngibrit.

"AUTHOR!" dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara author dan Akatsuki plus Guardian ditambah Kukai, Utau dan Ikuto. Sementara Akari hanya menghela nafas.

**~TBC~**

Akhirnya selesai juga part 1. Untuk para readers sekalian, author sangat membutuhkan reviewnya agar author semangat untuk melanjutkan part2 nya. Akhir kata, Review?

Sebagai tambahan, para readers diperbolehkan memberikan saran seperti apa pertandingannya. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**AKATSUKI VS GUARDIAN SEIYO**

**Halo semua! XD *ditimpuk ember* (Readers: Berisik!) Yang review sedikit ya, padahal saia mau update dengan cepat. =.=" Apa boleh baut-?- maksud saia, apa boleh buat, reviewnya udah mencukupi. ^^**

WAKTUNYA BALAS REVIEW!

**Shirayuki Nao: **Salam kenal juga. :)

Terima kasih buat pujiannya. Hm… Kalau request KuTau kayaknya gak bisa sekarang. Soalnya kan baru mulai. Kalau ide lombanya, mungkin babak kedua saia gunakan idenya. Kan gak mungkin baru mulai tiba-tiba langsung bikin surat cinta kepada lawan. :p

**Yamato Akahito: **Saia akan jawab pertanyaan mu.

1. Pake seragam sekolah lah. Soalnya mereka gak punya pakaian lain. *dikeroyok Guardian* Maksud saia, kalau berhubungan dengan Guardian mereka selalu memakai seragam sekolah.

2. Kalau itu bukan kamu yang lupa, tapi saia yang lupa nulisnya. DX

Kumpulnya di Pelabuhan, lalu menuju studio di dekat situ. :D

**The Portal Transmission-19: **Wah, maaf maaf. Saia kan cuma update iseng. Bagus ya?

Terima kasih. Untuk sarannya, akan saia usahakan. Maklum, masih newbie. :p

**Oke, sekian balasan reviewnya. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit.

Akatsuki VS Guardian Seiyo © Amu 'Yui-Hirasawa' Hinamori.

**Genre: **Humor (dikit)

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **Author mengajak Akatsuki dan Guardian Seiyo untuk liburan yang sebenarnya untuk membuat mereka bertanding siapa yang lebih hebat? OOC, OC, ancur, abal, dsb-?-. Please RnR?

**Untuk para pengatur acara, author sudah siapkan daftar nama:**

**MC: **Sanada Hinamori dan Hiiro Hotori **(OC Author)**

**Kameramen: **Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha **(Kan gak enak kalau cuma 1)**

**Sutradara: **Hitsugaya Toushiro.

**Penata Lampu, Suara, dsb: **Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryuu Ishida.

**Dan para pembantu-?- lainnya yang author malas nyebutinnya. *digeplak readers***

**Ok, GTS (Go To Story)**

**~AKATSUKI VS GUARDIAN SEIYO~**

**At Back Stage:**

"Baiklah anak-anak! Jangan lupa tugas kalian! Saia tidak ingin acara ini kacau gara-gara kalian tidak becus!" arahan author sukses membuat para pengatur acara cengo. Tumben author begitu bijaksini-?-.

"Iya iya. Tapi kenapa gue jadi cleaning service?" keluh Mello meratapi tugasnya.

"Emang cuma kamu yang cocok," jawab author dengan asal. Mello memberi Death Glare pada author.

"Eh, anu… Lagian kan ada pasangan Yaoi mu. Tuh, si Near,"

"Benarkah?" Mello melihat Near dengan mata berbinar.

"Mello…"

"Near…"  
"Mello…"  
"Near…"

"Ng… Anu…" author mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mello…"  
"Near…"

"Mello…"

"Near…"

"Se… Sebentar…"

"Mello…" 4 siku-siku mulai bermunculan dikepala author.

"Near…"  
"WOI! Jangan Yaoi-an disini! Banyak anak kecil!" bentak author seraya menggetok kepala kedua cowok itu. Mereka pun bungkam.

"Lalu, kenapa harus gue yang jadi Sutradara?" tanya Hutsugaya.

"Nah! Kalau itu saia punya alasan tersendiri. Sutradara kan tempat duduknya tinggi. Berhubung kamu pendek, jadi kamu cocok jadi sutradara," setelah author mengatakan itu, sebuah laptop milik Sanada yang **kata orang **mencapai 50 juta mendarat dengan mulus dimuka author.

"Laptopku!" ratap Sanada setelah melihat laptopnya masih bagus. (Kalau begitu kenapa diratapi?)

"Muka saia lecet nih!" eluh author sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Hei, waktunya 5 menit lagi! Ayo kita segera bersiap!" kata Hiiro yang membuat author sweatdrop.

"Harusnya saia yang mengatakan itu,"

"CEPAT! KALIAN SEMUA SEGERA BERSIAP DI POSISI MASING-MASING!" teriak Sanada yang sukses membuat semua orang merinding. Kan dia mantan anggota Easter yang paling kejam. (O.o")

**At Studio:**

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!" arah Hitsugaya selaku sutradara.

"Para pemirsa, baik yang ada distudio maupun di luar studio. Kami akan segera memulai pertandingan antara Akatsuki VS Guardian Seiyo," ucap Hiiro yang membuat Sanada dan Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

"Hiiro, ini acara TV, bukan sepak bola. Kok kamu tadi buka acaranya kayak yang ada di bola-bola gitu?"

"Habis, aku kan gak pernah buka acara sebelumnya,"

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kita panggil saja para peserta kita. Dimulai dari AKATSUKI!"

"Naruto, Sas uke (A/N: Ini bukan kesalahan pada penulisan, tapi memang sengaja dipisah untuk menunjukan kalau Sasuke itu adalah seorang uke.) *dichidori Sasuke* arahkan kamera pada Akatsuki Nista itu!" perintah Hitsugaya pada kameramen.

"Nama gue Sasuke, bukan Sas uke!" kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan kamera kearah penonton. Hitsugaya langsung nimpuk kepala Sasuke pake buku.

"Akatsuki yang disorot, **uke~**, bukan penonton!" Bentak Hitsugaya dengan menekankan kata **uke**.

"Cih!" Sasuke langsung menyorot arah pintu masuk panggung, sementara Naruto asyik makan ramen. (-.-)

Setelah insiden diatas, munculah anggota Akatnikah *dihajar Akatsuki* maksud saia, anggota Akatsuki sambil menaiki panggung. Dimulai dari Pein dengan gayanya yang (sok) narsis, Konan, Itachi dengan gayanya yang cool, Kisame dengan Samehada dan senyuman yang membuat sebagian penonton di studio muntah ditempat , Kakuzu dengan membawa 2 koper berisi duit, Hidan membawa sabit besar beserta perlengakap ritual, Deidara dengan 3 kantong lempung yang bisa meledak, Sasori membawa sebagian koleksi Barbie-nya, Zetsu, dan Tobi dengan membawa toa-?-.

"Ng.. Anu, kalian ini mau bertanding atau piknik sih?" tanya Sanada sambil sweatdrop diikuti Hiiro.

"Oh, ini ya. Ini adalah senjata-senjata kami," jawab Pein mewakili Akatsuki.

"Coba saya lihat dulu! Pedang besar yang diperban, sabit super besar. Yang 2 ini memang disebut senjata, tapi apa ini? Koper, kantong sampah, boneka, bahkan toa kalian bilang senjata?" Sanada masih sweatdrop.

"Oh, koper ini memang bukan senjata. Gue bawa nih koper karena takut ntar kas Akatsuki dicuri orang kalau ditinggal di markas," jelas Kakuzu.

"Ini bukan kantong sampah, un! Tapi lempung yang bisa meledak, un," marah Deidara.

"Boneka ini bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Lihat mulutnya," kata Sasori seraya mengeluarkan benda tajam dari mulut Barbie-nya.

"Apa yang menetes itu?" tanya Hiiro.

"Ini racun!" kata Sasori. Hiiro langsung menyingkir.

"Lalu, toa ini untuk apa?" tanya Sanada. Sebelum Tobi menjawab Pein langsung memotongnya.

"Itu untuk dia berteriak 'Tobi Anak Baik' sambil keliling ruangan," Sandad sweatdrop.

"Oke, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing,"

"Gue Konan,"  
"Gue Itachi,"

"Kya~! Itachi-kun!" teriak para FG Itachi.

'Huhuhuhu! Kalau gue bilangin hutang Itachi yang paling banyak di Akatsuki, pasti para fansnya tidak akan ngefans lagi pada dia,' inner Kakuzu sambil tertawa.

"Gue Kisame!"

"Eh, kok ada hiu ikutan acara beginian sih?" bisik Sena pada Riku.

"Au! Binatang peliharaan mungkin," jawab Riku seenaknya.

"Gue Zetsu Putih! Biasa dipanggil Zeput. Dan ini Zetsu Hitam! Biasa dipanggil Zetam,"

"Tobi anak baik!"

"Gue Deidara, un,"

"Sasori!"  
"Kya~! Sasori-kun imut!" teriak para FG Sasori.

"Gue Hidan!"

"Gue Kakuzu! Lalu…"  
"Gue Pein!"

Sebenarnya tadi Kakuzu mau marah karena ada yang memotong omonganya. Berhubung yang memotong adalah Pein sang Leader, dia diam saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita panggil Guardian Seiyo!"

Kemudian munculah sekumpulan bocah kelas 6 SD menaiki panggung. Dimulai dari Amu, lalu diikuti Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai, Utau dan Ikuto. Tak lupa dengan para Shugo Chara mereka.

"Loh? Kok nii-kun ada disini? Nii-kun kan bukan anggota Guardian," tanya Amu pada Sanada. (Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Amu memanggil Sanada dengan sebutan nii-kun, baca saja fic saia yang judulnya 'Our Children from the Future!') *promosi*

"Aku dipaksa author jadi MC. Hiiro juga," jawab Sanada disertai anggukan Hiiro.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu mana Shugo Chara kalian?" tanya Amu lagi.

"Kami tinggal dibelakang panggung. Soalnya mereka masih tidur," jawab Hiiro.

**Di belakang panggung:**

"Eh, ini telur apa ya? Kok aneh gini?" tanya Mello pada Near. (A/N: Pada kenyataanya, jika Shugo Chara tidur mereka akan masuk ke telur mereka. Dan telur mereka memiliki motif.)

"Gak tahu. Tapi jangan diambil," balas Near.

"Kenapa? Kan kalau dimasak pasti rasanya enak,"

"Baca tulisannya, "Mengambil telur ini sama dengan MATI!" Gue hapal banget, ini tulisan Sanada," kata Near. Mello langsung ngibrit.

**Back to Stage:**

"Kalau begitu, segera perkenalkan diri kalian pada para penonton!"

"Aku Amu Hinamori! Joker Chair!"

"AMU! KAMI MENDUKUNGMU!" teriak para murid kelas 6 kelompok bintang. Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah ada di studio.

"Tadase Hotori! King Chair!"

"Rima Mashiro! Queen Chair!"  
"Ratu Rima! Kami selalu mendukungmu!" teriak para pendukung Rima, tapi tidak seheboh teriakan para pendukung Amu tadi.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki! Jack Chair!"

"Yaya Yuiki! Ace Chair!" teriak Yaya sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kayaknya tuh anak autis kayak Tobi, un," bisik Deidara pada Sasori. Sasori hanya mengagguk kecil.

"Kukai Souma! Mantan Jack Chair!"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

"Utau Hoshina!"

"Kya~! Ada Utau Hoshina!" teriak para penggemar Utau.

"Kayaknya penggemar mereka lebih banyak daripada penggemar Akatsuki," Pein pundung ditempat.

"Baiklah! Para peserta telah memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Sekarang kita lihat dulu sekilas berita,"

**News:**

"Saya Shiraishi Niero, akan menyampaikan berita terkini. Seprti yang anda lihat, saat ini Konoha Gakure dan Suna Gakure sedang berperang memperebutkan daerah. Para penduduk segera mengungsi ke Kiri Gakure dikarenakan disana terlihat aman,"

"Itu dia! Tangkap perempuan itu!" teriak Kurenai pada Anbu. Anbu langusng menangkap reporter gadungan itu.

"Hei! Ada apa ini?"

"Anda kami tangkap karena telah menyiarkan berita bohong. Anda akan kami kirim ke Alcatras," jawab Anbu itu seraya menyeret Niero.

"Apa? Jangan disana!" teriak Niero sambil berontak.

"Dasar orang aneh! Hm… Maafkan kami atas kekacauan tadi. Saya Yuhi Kurenai akan menyampaikan berita terkini. Krisis ekonomi tengah melanda Konoha Gakure dikarenakan uang kas desa dipergunakan Nona Tsunade yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Hokage, untuk berjudi. Saat ini, Shizune selaku sekretaris Hokage tengah kewalahan menghadapi para wartawan yang ingin menemui Hokage. Demikian sekilas berita,"

**At Studio:**

Semua orang yang ada di studio 4 Hirasawa TV itu sweatdrop ditempat ketika melihat berita tadi.

"Jadi, ini ya pekerjaan Hokage sekarang?" kata Pein.

"Ternyata Konoha tidak berseni, un. Karena seni adalah ledakan, un," kata you-know-who.

"Tobi anak baik!" teriak Tobi dengan sangat tidak nyambung. Deidara langsung menjitak kepala Tobi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertandingannya. Tantangan pertama adalah…" Hiiro menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Adalah?"

"Adalah…"  
"Woi! Cepetan!" bentak Pein yang langsung disambut Death Glare Sanada-?-. Kenapa Sanada memberi Death Glare? Karena Hiiro adalah –ehm-nya Sanada.

"Adalah, menembak apel yang ada diatas kepala target!"

"Apa? Menembak? Kami kan masih SD!" teriak para Guardian, sementara Akatsuki malah bersuka cita.

"Karena kalian masih SD, kecuali Ikuto, Utau dan Kukai yang memang tidak boleh ikut di pertandingan pertama ini, maka author membolehkanku untuk mewakili kalian," para Guardian langsung melompat senang karena mereka dengan Sanada adalah penembak yang lumayan ahli.

"Dasar curang!" kata Pein sambil manyun.

"Para penonton yang ingin jadi sukarelawan, harap segera maju!"

2 penonton segera naik keatas panggung. Biasa, ingin masuk tv.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hiiro pada kedua anak itu.

"Saya Diila,"

"Saya Saaya,"

"Ok! Mello, bawakan apelnya," perintah Hitsugaya pada Mello.

"Tapi, kita kehabisan apel,"

"Ya sudah, bawakan saja duren,"

"Woke!" jawab Mello sambil mengancungkan jari tengahnya, lalu ngibrit ngambil duren.

"Near, cepat besihkan panggung!" perintah Hitsugaya.

"Ya ya!" Near lalu merangkak-?- menuju panggung. Entah lebih tepat disebut merangkak atau ngesot.

"Ini dia apelnya!" teriak Mello. Semua sweatdrop. Jelas aja mereka sweatdrop, jelas-jelas yang dibawa duren malah dibilang apel. (-.-)

"Mello, kenapa duren yang dibawa?" kata Sanada sambil sweatdrop.

"Ng… Itu… Gue kira tadi itu buat dimakan para pengatur acara. Jadi gue habisin," jawab Mello sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang ketombean.

"MELLO!" Sanada langsung berubah karakter dengan Kaito dan memukul Mello dengan punggung pedang besarnya sehinga Mello luka parah dan harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.

"Ter… Ternyata kalau Sanada-nii mengamuk jadi begitu ya Hinamori?" bisik Tadase pada Amu sambil gemetar.

"Iya! Itu sudah jadi pemandangan biasa dirumahku,"

"Terpaksa, kalian berdua letakan benda ini diatas kepala kalian,"

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAA? SUMPE LO?" teriak Diila dan Saaya.

"Sudahlah, letakan saja," kata Hiiro sambil meletakan duren diatas kepala kedua anak itu.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan mewakili Akatsuki?" tanya Sanada yang telah kembali ke wujud semula.

"Sasori (Danna, un)!" teriak Akatsuki (-Sasori) kompak.

"Loh? Kok gue?"

"Cepat kesini!" kata Sanada sambil menjambak rambut Sasori lalu diseret menuju TKP-?-. Kejam.

"Pistol yang akan digunakan adalah pistol jenis Desert Eagle. Karena daya tembaknya yang lumayan besar, jadi kalian harus hati-hati," kata Hiiro seraya mengingatkan.

"Senjata ini sih sudah seperti mainan bagiku," kata Sanada.

"Mampus gue! Gue kan cuma bisa main boneka!" kata Sasori sambil merinding.

"Baiklah! Diila harap ke dinding disana!" arah Hiiro. Diila segera menuju lokasi.

-DOR- Peluru yang ditembakan Sanada sukses mendarat-?- tepat di tengah duren tersebut sehingga terbelah dua. Diila segera membawa duren itu ke arah Guardian lalu memakannya ramai-ramai sebagai rasa syukur.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran Sasori!" giliran Saaya yang menjadi target.

-DOR- Peluru yang ditembakan Sasori memang mengenai durennya, tapi hanya **sedikit **dan peluru tersebut menyerempet jidat Saaya. Saaya yang melihat darah mengalir dari jidatnya langsung tepar.

"Cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit!" teriak Hitsugaya pada tim medis.

"Sep!" jawab Gai dan Lee selaku tim medis sambil mengancungkan jempolnya lalu membawa Saaya kerumah sakit. Akatsuki menggali kuburan dan membuat batu nisan dengan tulisan Sasori sementara Guardian masih makan duren tadi.

"Durennya enak ya," kata Amu sambil makan duren.

"Iya," jawab Rima.

"Itulah pertandingan pertama kita. Berhubung waktu kita sudah habis, dan banyak korban luka hari ini, kami akan mengakhiri acara ini. Kita akan bertemu kembali lain waktu. Tetap di Hirasawa TV!"

**~Omake~**

**Back Stage:**

**Author: Kerja kalian bagus! Tidak sia-sia saia menyuruh kalian untuk mengatur caranya. Lalu, para peserta sudah pulang kehotel?**

**Sanada: Tentu saja! *mengancungkan jempol***

**Near : *sambil teriak* Mello~!**

**Hiiro : Saaya mungkin besok sudah sadar. Tapi kalau Mello kami tidak tahu. **

**Karena itu kami telah menyapkan cleaning service cadangan, yaitu Ryuzaki!  
**

**Ryuzaki: Hai! *mengangkat tanganya***

**Hitsugaya: Capek juga ya! Gue kira jadi sutradara hanya ngarahin doang. *mengelap keringat***

**Author: Baiklah! Semoga acaranya jadi sukses dan disenangi para pemirsa!**

**~TBC~**

**Tolong para readers sekalian, beri kritik, saran, dan juga ide lombanya karena author sangat mebutuhkannya. Lalu, saia tidak membuat 'Warnig' dikarenakan 'Warning' nya sudah tergabung di Summary. ^^  
Please RnR? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loha Readers~! XD  
Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saia bisa update fic ini! T~T**

**Saia lama update dikarenakan mau US dan UN, dan juga harus mencari informasi pertandingan.  
Ok, pertama-tama balas review dulu!  
Yamato Akahito:  
**1. Itu Sanada. Saia salah ketik. DX

2. Lomba renang? Saia usahain deh. *ngebayangin Amu pake pakaian renang* *dihajar Amu* PS: Saia ini Yuri loh! XD

3. Kemaren belum ad aide, makanya lombanya pendek.

4. Kelewat sadis! XD  
**AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin:  
**Lombanya kayaknya gak bisa dipenuhin, soalnya saia gak tega ngeliat anggota guardian yang imut-imut pasangan ma Akatsuki yang SUPER JELEK! *dihajar Akatsuki*  
**hime-chan:  
**HTT rencananya emang mau dimunculin, cuma belum waktunya ja! XD

**Ruvina no Ookami Hime:  
**Sarannya ditampung dulu. ^_^  
**Kazuki Namikaze:  
**Iya tuh. Padahal bisanya cuma maen boneka. :p

**Sekain dulu balasan reviewnya.  
Dari sekain banyak fic yang saia bikin, review di fic ini yang terbanyak (mungkin karena cross over). Jangan lupa review lagi ya! XD  
Ok, Disclaimer!  
**

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Shugo Chara! © **Peach-Pit sensei

**Akatsuki vs Guardian Seiyo ©** Yui-Amu 'Yuri Lovers' Hinamori

**Rated:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Humor

**Summary:  
**Author mengajak Akatsuki dan Guardian Seiyo untuk liburan yang sebenarnya untuk membuat mereka bertanding. Siapa yang lebih hebat? OOC, OC, abal, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya). Mind to RnR? 

**Studio:  
**"Jumpa lagi dalam acara kesayangan kita, 'Akatsuki vs Guardian Seiyo'! Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke pertandingan berikutnya, yaitu lomba berenang!" teriak Hiiro yang langsung disambut oleh teriakan para Guardian, sementara para Akatsuki langsung berpesta.  
"Kis, lo aja yang maju. Lo kan paling jago berenang di Akatsuki," perintah Pain.  
"Ok bos!"

"Bagaimana ini? Mereka kan punya hiu. Pasti mereka menang," kata Amu.  
"Meskipun kita bisa berenang, tetap saja mustahil untuk menang," kata tadase menimpali.  
"Tenang saja! Aku punya ide!" kata Kukai seraya mengeluarkan tali dari dalam bajunya.  
"Tali?" tanya para guardian + Ikuto dan Utau ditambah para Shugo Chara heran. (Tulis aja semua temannya!)

"Biar aku saja yang ikut! Aku akan pakai cara ini, meskipun kemungkinan menangnya hanya 5%,"

"Pokoknya kau coba saja," kata Ikuto.

"Tambahan! Semuanya harus ikut!" sambung Sanada yang disertai teriakan histeris dari para peserta.  
"YANG BENER AJA LO! GUE KAN KERTAS!" teriak Konan. Semua orang (-Konan) langsung tutup telinga.  
"Itu mah DL! Derita Lo! Saya cuma ngikutin perintah author. Katanya dia mau ngeliat Amu memakai pakaian renang," ujar Sanada santai. Amu langsung blushing berat.  
"Hei! Author kan cewek! Buat apa dia ngeliatin Amu?" tanya Tadase disertai anggukan dari teman-temannya.  
"Pertama, author sebenarnya Yuri. Kedua, dia itu lolicon!" jawab Hiiro watados. Amu langsung merinding.

"HIIRO! SUDAH SAIA BILANG JANGAN KATAKAN YANG ITU!" bentak author dari bangku penonton menggunakan toa. Semua orang langsung tutup telinga.  
"Heh, author mesum! Sejak kapan lo disini?" tanya Len.  
"Eh? Kenapa saia disini?" tanya Author balik. Len sweatdrop.  
"Sana lo! Gangguin gue aja!" usir Sakura. Author langsung pergi ke dunia lain (belakang panggung maksudnya)  
"Nih, pakaian renangnya," kata Sanada seraya memberikan pakaian renang untuk para Guardian. (Biar mudah ngebayanginnya, pakaian renangny yang model pakaian renang sekolah SD di anime-anime itu loh)  
"Hoi! Buat kami mana?" tanya Pein.  
"Kalian juga mau? Bilang dari tadi," balas Sanada.

"Ya sudah, ambilin sana!" perintah Itachi. Sanada sweatdrop.  
"Udah gak ada lagi. Kalian pakai boxer aja," ucap Sanada watados lalu ngelonyor pergi. Akatsuki langsung nangis guling-guling (Kecuali Kisame yang masih adem ayem)  
"Ma… Masa aku harus memakai ini? Aku kan malu!" kata Amu sambil blushing.  
"AMU! BERJUANGLAH!" teriak author dari balik panggung sambil blushing saat melihat Amu.  
'Author! Awas kau!' inner Amu sambil mengepalkan tangan.  
"Baik! Semuanya segera kebelakang studio. Lombanya diadakan disana," kata Sanada. Guardian langsung teriak (lagi).  
"Diluar? Kami kan malu kak!" kata Amu.

"Tenang saja Amu. Tempatnya tertutup kok," balas Hiiro. Amu langsung bernafas lega.

"Ngapain kalian bengong? Buruan ke belakang panggung!" teriak Konan sambil menendang semua anggota Akatsuki.  
"Ayo kita segeera keluar,"

**Back Studio:  
**"Baiklah, lombanya segera kita mulai. Berhubung Guardian hanya ada 8 orang dan Akatsuki ada 10 orang, maka author **memaksa **kami untuk bergabung dengan Guardian," kata Hiiro dengan menekankan kata **memaksa **tanpa menyadari aura gelap dari author.  
"Sebelumnya, kita liat dulu pesan-pesan berikut ini," kata Sanada.  
"Naruto! Berhenti makan ramen! Arahkan kamera ke layar!" perintah Hitsugaya. Naruto langsung mengiyakan sambil mengancungkan jari tengah.

**Iklan**

Len datang ke sebuah toko obat sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia lalu menghadap ke Meiko, si penjaga apotik tersebut.  
"Heh, Meiko. Ada obat mag gak?" tanya Len dengan tidak sopannya. Meiko langsung memberi Death Glare.  
"Ngomong yang sopan!" bentak Meiko.  
"Ugh… Iya iya… Ada obat mag?" tanya Len lagi.  
"Tunggu sebentar! Gue ambilin dulu!" kata Meiko lalu kebalik lemari. Dia lalu muncul lagi dengan membawa Obama.  
"Can I help you?" tanya Obama. Len langsung bengong dengan mulut menganga. Lalu datanglah Kaito dengan menyuapkan waffle ke mulut Len sambil berkata: "Mau yang lebih garing? Makan Tango Waffle!"

**Back to Studio  
**Setelah insiden di iklan itu, Len langsung ngamuk.  
"Sialan lo author! Gue bunuh lo!" bentak Len.  
"Meiko, sejak kapan kalian syuting tuh iklan?"  
"Kemaren," jawab Meiko singkat. Rin hanya ber'oh' ria.  
"Ya sudah, kita langsung ke pertandingan saja," kata author menggantikan Sanada (kan Sanada ikut lomba juga)  
"Inilah urutan pesertanya!  
1. Itachi vs Ikuto  
2. Kisame vs Kukai

3. Sasori vs Sanada  
4. Deidara vs Utau

5. Konan vs Amu

6. Zetsu vs Hiiro

7. Tobi vs Yaya

8. Hidan vs Nagihiko

9. Kakuzu vs Rima

10. Pein vs Tadase  
Pertandingan menggunakan sistem estafet," jelas author panjang lebar sambil ngos-ngosan.  
"Cocok tuh, dua orang autis," kata Hidan kepada Nagi sambil menunjuk kearah Yaya dan Tobi yang sudah berdiri bersebelahan.  
"Haha!" tawa Nagi garing.

"Baiklah! Lomba segera dimulai! 3… 2… 1… DOR!" aba-aba author sambil menembakan pistol kearah udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi dan Ikuto segera berenang.

**Di Dekat Studio:  
**"Sialan! Siapa sih yang nembak? Hang Glider kesayangan gue jadi bolong dah!" ratap Kid sambil memandangi Hang Glidernya yang bolong karena tembakan Author. (A/N: Ruangan mereka bertanding memang tertutup, tapi atapnya terbuka)  
"Kid! Sini lo!" teriak Conan.  
"Enak aja! Gue ini bukan mau mencuri, tapi mau nonton pertandingan antara Akatsuki melawan Guardian Seiyo. Lo asal tending bola kearah gue, jadinya gue kabur,"  
"Bilang kek daritadi. Gue juga mau kesana. Kalau tau gue gak bakal nembak bola ke muka lo tadi," kata Conan enteng.  
"Makanya, jangan asal serang. Gara-gara lo, gue ampir kena tembak peluru nyasar! LIat Hang Glider gue!" kata Kid sambil menunjukan Hang Glidernya yang bolong. Conan cuma cuek.  
"Kan ampir kena, bukan udah kena," jawab Conan enteng. Kid langsung menendang pantat Conan sehingga Conan nyungsep ke semak-semak dengan tidak elitnya.  
"Rasain lo! Baru tahu rasa!"

**Back to Studio:  
**Terdengar para penonton berterak mendukung para peserta yang sudah berganti ke putaran kedua (Kisame vs Kukai).  
'Waktunya rencana!' inner Kukai sambil mengeluarkan tali, lalu mengikatkan talinya ke kaki Kisame sebelum Kisame menjauh.  
'Kok kayak ada yang megang kaki gue? Ah, cuma perasaan gue aja kali!' inner Kisame sambil terus melanjutkan berenangnya, sementara Kukai mengap-mengap.  
'Puh… Nih ikan… Berenangnya… Ngebut amat… Aku jadi… Mengap-mengap… Gini… Puh…' inner Kukai sambil berusaha mengambil nafas disela-sela keluar-masuknya dia dari air akibat kecepatan Kisame yang melebihi manusia biasa (kan dia ikan)  
"Eh? Kenapa tuh anak? Berenangnya aneh banget," tanya Miku pada Kaito yang sedang makan es krim.  
"Meneketehek!" jawab Kaito singkat. Miku sweatdrop.

**(A/N: Berhubung keliatannya kalau diliatin semua bakal panjang, maka kita skip saja langsung ke putaran terakhir)**

"Gue pasti menang!" teriak Pein ke arah Tadase yang tertinggal jauh.  
"Bagaimana ini? Tadase bisa kalah!" kata Kukai cemas.  
"Tenang saja! Aku punya cara!" kata Amu sambil mengedipkan matanya. Author langsung nosebleed.

"Pangeran! Jangan kalah!" teriak Amu. *pik* Telinga Tadase langsung bergetar mendengarnya. Lalu muncul mahkota kecil diatas kepalanya.  
"AKU BUKAN PANGERAN! TAPI AKU RAJA!" teriak Tadase lalu menambah kecepatan berenangnya meninggalkan Pein yang terbengong-bengong.  
"Lihat, berhasil kan!" kata Amu lagi.

"Benar juga. Kalau klita mengatakan kata pangeran didepannya, dia akan langsung berubah kepribadian," kata Nagi manggut manggut.  
"Dengan ini, pemenangnya sudah dapat dipastikan, yaitu Guardian!" semua anggota Guardian langsung bersorak-sorak sementara Akatsuki langsung mengeroyok Pein.  
"Padahal kami sudah berusaha keras meninggalkan mereka jauh mengingat lo payah dalam hal berenang! Sia-sia perjuangan kami!" teriak Kisame sambil menginjak Pein.  
"Ampun! Ampun!" teriak Pein meohon. Guardian hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka. 

**To be Continued**

**Akhirnya chap ini bisa diupdate juga!  
Mohon maaf bila ceritanya pendek, karena author (lagi-lagi) kehabisan ide.  
Jangan lupa untuk…  
**

**Review!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
